This invention concerns a device for launching confetti, novelty items, and the like, and more particularly, to a small, compact confetti launcher which is safe to operate and can be used by the general public.
A number of different devices for launching confetti have been disclosed in the prior art.
Most of these launching devices are of the type that are powered by compressed gas such that the confetti, novelty items or other types of items held within a canister (housing) are propelled by igniting a chemical based substance located at a base of the canister. The chemical based substance expands forcing a movable portion, whereupon, the confetti or the like is ejected out of the canister. Unfortunately, one of the disadvantages of these types of confetti launchers is due to the fact that they are gas based systems. More specifically, the actuation of the device can produce an uncontrolled and uncontrollable discharge of gas toward the user or other persons standing nearby. This can result in the user or other person(s) experiencing facial discomfort if the compressed gas is discharged into the user""s face, especially eye regions. Further, the discharged gas can carry foreign particles and the like which can be launched into the eyes or onto a person""s face. These foreign particles at least cause irritation of the eyes and in some instances can even result in an injury. It is also possible that the compressed gas can leak thereby rendering the device essentially useless since the confetti is unable to be launched without the gas propellant.
Thus, it would be desirable to develop a safer alternative confetti launcher in comparison to the ones that are powered by compressed gas.
A confetti launcher is provided and includes a housing for storing the confetti, a rotatable actuator coupled to the housing, and a spring biased movable member disposed within an interior of the housing for ejecting the confetti. The movable member is positionable between a first position where it is locked relative to the actuator and a second position where it is free to move and energy stored in a biasing element that biases the movable member is released and translated into a force applied to the stored confetti such that the confetti is ejected from an open end of the housing.
In one exemplary embodiment, the actuator has a key feature formed as a part thereof and the movable member includes a complementary locking feature that is formed as a part thereof. The key feature is received within the locking feature and then arranged into a locked position so as to restrict the movement of the movable member relative to the actuator. When the user desires for the confetti to be discharged, the user rotates the actuator relative to the housing while the movable member is disposed in the housing such that it can not rotate relative thereto. The actuator is rotated until registration between the key feature and the locking feature is achieved. The registration between the two features releases the stored biasing energy and this is translated into the movable member being displaced away from the actuator. The displacement of the movable member applies a force to the confetti and results in the confetti being ejected from the housing.
By substituting the conventional gas cartridge actuating system with an actuating system that is based on a biasing element (e.g., a spring), a number of advantages are realized. First, the present design is simpler because it does not require values or other structures to ensure separation of the various materials that react with one another to produce the gas. Second, the present design eliminates all safety concerns that are associated with a compressed gas system since the present launcher is devoid of any stored gas or combustible materials for forming gas.
The above, and other objects, features and advantages of the present device will become apparent from the following description read in conjunction with the accompanying drawings, in which like reference numerals designate the same elements.